


It Just Don't Feel Right

by 1drabbithole



Series: Gilded Cage [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1drabbithole/pseuds/1drabbithole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he knows it's all fake, Harry is beyond angry that Louis keeps going out with Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Don't Feel Right

**Author's Note:**

> An expanded version of [this](http://larrystylinsmut.tumblr.com/post/26309885210) in response to [this](http://larrystylinsmut.tumblr.com/post/26304819965). Based on fictionalized portrayals of real people. No harm intended.

Harry was _pissed off_. He knew it was a stupid thing to get mad about, but every single time there was a picture of Louis with Eleanor, Harry got so pissed off he felt like he just needed to run out into the night or break something or cry from the anger. He just wanted Lou to, like… he didn’t know, just not look like he LIKED her so bloody much. This just didn’t feel right.

Louis gave him one of those completely annoyingly perfect smiles that always came before he said, “You know we have to do this. It doesn’t mean anything, Hazza. You know it doesn’t.”

But this time was once too many.

Louis’ gentle touch on Harry’s arm made him tense. He didn’t want Lou to pet his fuckin’ hair and whisper at him right now. He wanted to be angry at the world, at management, and _definitely_ at Lou. He didn’t want to have every part of his life out of his control. This thing with Lou was so good, so close to perfect, and he couldn’t even have that without everyone else trying to be in it with them.

Harry’s eyebrows dropped into a scowl and he shoved Lou against the wall of their flat. “You’re mine,” he whispered before crashing his mouth against Lou’s. He felt desperate, spiraling out of control. His fingers gripped Louis’ upper arms hard.

Louis let out a sound of shocked pleasure and pushed into their kiss.

“No,” Harry growled, desperately wanting to control this. Louis almost always led things and Harry loved it that way, but not tonight. Tonight Harry needed to be in charge, to get Louis to understand how much he needed this.

He yanked Louis’ shirt over his head and pressed his thumbs onto Louis’ hardening nipples. Harry’s breath came hard; he always was surprised at how fit Lou was... not perfect, with soft bits at his lower belly, but so breathtakingly gorgeous and tan and _his_. Louis was Harry’s and no one got to know about it even though Harry would have rather snogged his boyfriend right in the middle of a Tesco’s just to make a point about who belonged to whom. Neither of them should have to belong to Management like this, not every part of themselves.

Harry’s fingernails were leaving marks, but Louis just leaned into it. He had thrown his arms around Harry’s neck. Louis’ hips thrust forward as he tried to rub against Harry’s hip. Harry pushed back. He held Louis’ hips against the wall and stared into his eyes; his nostrils flared as the emotions coursed through him. Harry dropped to his knees and sucked a possessive, red mark onto Louis’ ribs.

Louis hissed with the dull pain of Harry’s white-knuckled grip on his hips. “It doesn’t mean anything, Haz.”

Harry growled, shoving Louis against the wall again, a forearm across his abs holding him in place as he unbuttoned Louis’ jeans and pulled them to his ankles. He sucked another mark at Louis’ hairline, wanting to write his name all over Louis’ skin. He breathed hot over Louis’ dick.

He looked up and whispered “mine,” the scowl still on his face. Louis stroked over Harry’s eyebrows, trying to soften them, but Harry just pushed harder. He was unwilling to give up his rage at the world yet.

He sucked Louis down to the back of his throat fast and unrelentingly until Louis was begging him to wait.

“No, I’m not going to bloody wait anymore!” He turned Louis, shoving him face first against the wall. “Push your arse back.”

Harry roughly spread Lou’s cheeks and thrust his tongue against Lou’s hole with no warning. Louis’ knees softened with his groan. Harry felt a satisfied smile sneak onto his lips. No one else did this. Definitely Eleanor didn’t have her tongue rubbing along the puckered rim of Louis’ pink hole like this. Louis’ hands scrabbled at his arse, trying to give Harry better access. He bore down on Harry’s mouth and moaned. Harry slapped his hands away.

“My room,” he grunted, dragging a stumbling, horny Louis by the wrist to his bed, throwing him across the mattress and biting at the pale skin of his ass just below his tanline. Harry threw open the side drawer. He unscrewed the lube bottle and threw the cap across the room; it rebounded, forgotten, in the corner. He quickly, carelessly squirted a huge dollop over Louis’ hole. Louis hissed and pushed his hips high.

His cheek was pressed into Harry’s duvet, and he looked back at Harry hungrily. “Do it. I’m yours, Hazza,” he said softly.

Harry pushed into Louis and collapsed over his back, a smear of angry, emotional tears rubbing on Louis’ shoulder. He sniffed them back, biting Louis hard enough to leave a mark where his skin was damp. He smiled through blurry eyes at the red ring of teethmarks and thrust into his boyfriend.

Lou caught Harry’s wrist with a reaching hand and whimpered, “I love you. Only you.”

Harry fucked him fast, panting against his neck, his shoulder. He reached beneath Louis and stroked him in rhythm, feeling Louis’ body tense with pleasure. It was Harry giving him this.

Afterward, Harry slept in that wet spot when they collapsed, and he smiled because Louis kept him in a cocoon of arms and legs all night. Maybe things would be alright after all.


End file.
